


undisclosed desires

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: a scary moment slowly reveals hidden feelings





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts), [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> Always_Dreaming and F1_Rabbit, this one's for you, hope you enjoy, was supposed to be one chapter but it would be way to long then, at least two, maybe even three

"You're going to Jungfrau Region?" 

Valentino spins around on his heels, stopping with packing to see his half brother Luca standing in the doorway, ticket in his hand, frown on his face.

"Luca! What are you doing here?" 

The Yamaha rider almost grabs the ticket out of Luca's hand and stuffs it in his pocket.

"I thought I called you that the academy training was off."

"You did but you never told me why so I just thought I'll go ask if everything is ok."

"Everythings fine, as you can see,"Valentino says and makes a go away gesture with his hands,"please don't tell anyone where I am going."

"Want to get away from it all?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You going alone?"

"Erm....I uh...."

"Right, take that as a no, who is she?"

"None of your concern, go, now, I have to catch my flight."

"Fine, have fun."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Somewhere a little more to the west, Marc and Dani have just finished a three day test run and seeing Dani fell during the last day, Marc decides to have a look if he's ok and while the two sit on the couch Marc can't help but think Dani is little nervous, seeing he can't keep his foot fom tapping on the floor.

"What's going on?" Marc asks.

"Nothing, why would you ask?"

"Because you seem nervous."

"No, I'm not nervous."

Dani get's up and starts pacing the room, biting his nail and Marc frowns, placing his glass on the table and getting up too, taking Dani's hand and stopping him.

"What is going on, you're making me nervous."

Dani looks at Marc, he can't tell, he can't know but then again, he needs to tell someone and who better then Marc, nice sweet Marc that always makes him feel at ease, that always makes him laugh, he could get along fine with every teammate he had during the years but Marc was the only one that came closest to a real friend.

"I'm seeing someone." Dani says.

"Like in a girlfriend?" Marc asks.

"More like a boyfriend."

"Oh, ok....and you're seeing...him....later?"

"Yes, we going to this ski resort for a week."

"Wow, first get away, exciting, I can understand why you're nervous." Marc smiles, nudging his teammate.

"What if it doens't...., what if he doesn't like me, what if he get's bored with me?"

"Hey, calm down, it's going to be fine, you'll do fine and he'll fall in love with you before the first day is over."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are the most sweetest, nicest, modest, honest, caring guy I know, you'll do fine, trust me. Where are you going?"

"Uhm...hold on...."Dani starts walking around looking for something,"oh my god it's gone!"

Hands in his hair he looks at Marc with wide panicked eyes.

"What's gone?"

"The ticket, it was right there,"Dani points to a place on his desk,"no wait, I placed it somwhere else because I knew it would get lost in the papers from testing, where did I put it?"

The older starts to frantically moving the papers, some falling to the ground, cursing under his breath and muttering to himself.

"Ok, calm down, we'll find it."

Marc starts to look around the trailor and smiles, walking up to a corkboard and taking something down.

"Is this it?" he says.

Dani swirls around and when he sees the piece of paper he shrieks in relief, running towards Marc and grabbing it before he hugs his teammate.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Marc laughs.

Dani let's Marc go and looks at the paper in his hand.

"Jungfrau Region." he says.

"Never heard of it."

"It's in Switserland, not that far from Geneva, that's why I know it and been there before, it's very secluded. The presence of Alpine giants Eiger, Mönch and Jungfrau dominate this ski resort and the views are phenomenal."

"Wow, you really want this to work out, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm so nervous, I really, really like him, Marc."

Dani looks at Marc and the younger can see in his eyes how serious he is.

"You'll be fine, I'll leave you alone so you can go pack and prepare yourself and if you get a panic attack again or need some more calming down, you know my number."

"Thanks."

Marc waves his hand before he closes the door, smiling and hoping everything goes ok, he's known Dani for years but has never seen him this nervous for something.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Later that week Marc is training in his house in Andorra, tv on in the background, ears picking up on some words. 

"Avalanche .... dozens of people missing .... Switzerland ..... skiing area ...... Jungfrau Region ...."

Marc frowns, Jungfrau Region, he knows that name, Marc tries to remember and when he does he freezes on the treadmill, tumbling off when the tire tread ends but luckily for him he manages to keep his balance. He walks towards the tv, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume but he's to late. He runs downstairs and sit's behind his laptop, surfing to newssites, seeing and reading what he just heard.

Apparently about an hour ago, Jungfrau Region was hit by an avalanche, one of the biggest ever in the erea in years, there are about 40 people missing and 10 people dead but because they haven't been identified there are no names and Marc prays to god Dani isn't one of them.

Marc grabs his phone and calls Dani, once, twice, thrice but he doesn't pick up and Marc starts to panic now, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"It doesn't mean he's......he's probably ok, just can't get a signal, he's fine."

Then he makes a decision, surfing to a site and within 5 minutes he has booked himself a flight to Bern, from there he has to take a bus or taxi to Berner Oberland where he somehow has to find out in which hotel Dani stayed.

All the while he keeps trying to call his teammate but he keeps getting the voicemail and by the time Marc arrives in the small town he's mad with worry. There are police officers walking through the street, helicopters flying and some vans of tv stations and Marc has to do his best not to get noticed. After having described Dani to some hotels in the town he finally seems to have some luck, he checked in and the man confirms he was there with another man but they were very private but he does know the two men were out when the avalanche hit them and they haven't returned yet.

Marc explains he's a friend and if he can wait in his room for his friends arrival, the man nods and gives him a spare key. Marc finds his way upstairs and when he stands in front of the right room he opens it and he pushes the door a little open, looking inside. 

Marc takes a deep breath before he steps inside the room, looking aroud he sees there are candles, empty bottles of champagne, flowers and even chocolate and Marc has this strange feeling he is intruding on something very private.

When he walks inside further he sees clothes lying through the room, some of Dani and some of the other person, man. Marc smiles, he's known Dani for years but he never knew he liked guy's like that but frankly he doesn't care, as long as Dani is happy, he's happy too.

He takes a deep breath when a picture suddenly grabs his attention and he walks towards it, mouth falling open when he sees who are on it, there, seemingly taken earlier this week in front of the fireplace, half naked are Dani and Valentino Rossi.

"Fuck...."

Marc picks up the picture, he can't believe this, Dani and Valentino Rossi? He's the one Dani likes so much?

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Marc whispers.

"Excuse me?"

Marc jumps, fumbling with the picture to keep it hidden behind him when he turns around seeing someone he recognizes.

"Luca Marini?" 

"Marc Marquez?"

The two keep looking at each other for several moments before Marc steps forward.

"Why are you here?" Marc asks, but of course, he already knows.

"I can ask you the same."

Marc bites the inside of his cheek, knowing there is no escaping this and he holds out the picture.

"That's why I'm here."

Luca looks at the picture, stepping closer to have a better look and his eyes get wide when he looks at Marc.

"Yeah, also my reaction." Marc says.

"Are you telling me that Valentino and Dani....."Luca looks at the picture again and then at Marc,"are together?"

"Looks like it."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this."Luca says running a hand through his hair.

"Me neither."

"Can't believe Vale didn't tell me, I thought we told each other everything."

"Yeah, I hear you." Marc sighs.

Suddenly Luca takes the picture from Marc and looks at it, smile forming around his lips.

"You have to admit, they do look very cute together."

Marc frowns and looks at Luca, shaking his head.

"No, no they don't." he says sharply.

"You don't agree with this?"

"I...." Marc takes a deep breath and takes the picture back to look at it again,"I don't know, Dani is my friend and I want him to be happy and he does seem happy in this pic but Valentino Rossi? I mean of all guy's he can choose from in the paddock why him?"

"Well, he isn't exactly fond of you either." Luca smiles.

Marc looks at the younger and smiles too, realizing suddenly he has the most beautiful blue crystal eyes he has ever seen and for a moment he's just lost in them.

"Marc?"

"What?"

Luca chuckles and Marc actually blushes when he realizes Luca caught him staring at him.

"I said, you saw the news, about the avalanche?"

"Yeah, I took the first flight I could get after calling him for a dozen times and getting his voicemail just as many times."

"Same here."

Luca looks around and starts wandering through the room, picking up clothing that he recognizes as belonging to his older brother and while Marc watches him, the Italian starts folding it and suddenly he laughs.

"You know I always picked up after him on the ranch too, he never threw his clothes in the hamper or the washing machine just dropped them where he took them off. I can't even remember the times I got mad at him for it, yelling at him sometimes even but he just laughed, waved it away like it was nothing, telling me that's what he had me for and that I was saving him money because he didn't need to hire a cleaninglady. Despite the fact that we have lot's of half brothers and sister's he always tells me I'm his favorite of the bunch."

"Because you race too?"

"I guess,"Luca says and lays the clothes in a chair, stepping back and hugging himself,"you think he's.....that Dani and Vale are...."

He locks eyes with Marc and suddenly his breath hitches and he bites his lip.

"They can't be right? Please tell me they're ok? That they will walk through that door and that everything will be ok?"

Marc feels a wave of sadness for the younger in front of him, suddenly looking so fragile and scared it reminds him of a little kid that lost his parents during a trip in some huge mall.

"What am I supposed to tell his family? His fans? I can't....."

Before Marc realizes what he's doing, he steps up close to the Italian to wrap him up in a hug, Luca hugging him back and clinging to him tightly.

"Sshhh, it's gonna be ok."

"You don't know that, for all we know they are lying somewhere underneath metres of snow,...." Luca sobs into his shoulder.

"You can't think like that ok?" Marc whispers.

"I can't help it."

Marc keeps holding Luca untill he has stopped crying, hand cupping the back of his neck, holding him close and whispering comforting words in the Italian's ear and when the sobbing become hiccups Luca suddenly pushes himself away from Marc, back to hugging himself.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." he whispers and looks anywhere but at Marc.

"It's ok,"Marc says and cautiously steps closer,"Luca, look at me."

Slowly the Italian looks up and looks at Marc, shyly and uncertain.

"They are going to find them, as long as we haven't seen a....you know....we will just assume they are fine, they are MotoGP riders and therefore have an amazing stamina, they will hold out longer due to their condition than normal people, ok? "

"Ok."

"Uhm...I've heard they have found several body's so...I can go to the coronor and see if Dani and Vale are among them."

"Ok, but maybe you should change your shirt first."

"What?"

"I've sort of ruined it with my tears."

Marc looks down and to his surprise it's quite wet where Luca has pushed his face into it.

"Right."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, you can ruin any shirt I have as long as it makes you feel better." Marc says and smiles, luring one out of Luca too.

Marc turns around and grabs his small suitcase to place it on the table, open it and grab a clean shirt. He walks into the bathroom and pushes the door closed but it remains ajar. Marc takes the hem of his shirt and takes it off to throw it away, grabbing his clean shirt his eyes fall in the mirror, locking on two blue ones that are seemingly very interested in what they see and when Luca looks up he quickly looks away making Marc chuckle.


	2. chapter 2

After Marc is done he walks back into the room turning to Luca.

"I can go alone if you want..."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, let's go then."

After a couple of minutes they find what they are looking for and Marc walks towards the entrance but Luca stops and Marc looks over his shoulder at him.

"I don't think I can do this," Luca says, eyes insecure and walking back slowly,"what if Vale....what if he's in there, I don't want to see him like that, I can't."

Marc walks up to him and takes his hands in his, something that goes so naturally it surprises him.

"Hey, look at me,"Luca shifts his eyes from the building to Marc,"I'll just go alone."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, just wait here for me ok?"

"Ok."

Marc nods and turns around to walk into the building while Luca nervously waits outside for him. He sits down on the curb, arms around his knees and chin leaning on them while he looks around. Some of the newsvans returned home and there are less policemen too. While waiting for Marc to return he thinks of the fact that Vale has a relationship with Dani and he smiles, he doesn't really know Dani, only from the story's Vale has told him and by the fond and loving tone he used he could tell his brother really admired the guy, deservedly so, being so small and still being able to handle such a powerfull bike. 

In the beginning he was a little hurt because he always told Vale everything and he was under the impression Vale always told him everything too. But then again, getting romantically involved with a fellow rider is very risky and apperently it's still very early on in the relationship so he sort of understands why he didn't tell him.

When Luca thinks back to the moment he saw Marc standing in the room he smiles, of course he's heard story's from Vale about Marc, none of them very nice due to they're history together but in the couple of hours he's been with him he was very sweet, even holding him and comforting him and a warm feeling spreads in his stomach, he's always found Marc to be handsome, beautifull dark chocolate eyes, gorgeous smile, great body and when he thinks back to his arms around him he bites his lip, it felt good, it felt really good and more importantly, it made him calm again. When suddenly someone sit's down next to him he is startled out of his memory to find the object of his thoughts next to him.

"Well?"

"No, they're not there." Marc says.

"Thank god,"Luca breaths out relieved,"now what?"

"Now, we go to the hospital, see if they are there."

"Right."

 

Ten minutes later they walk into the hospital to the reception and Marc informs after the victims of the avalanche but now of them fit Vale or Dani's discription and ten minutes later they are outside again.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, the only thing I know is that I'm not leaving before I know Dani is ok."

"I feel the same." Luca agrees.

"We need to book a room,"Marc says,"come on."

The return to the hotel and ask for two rooms but all rooms are already booked, except for one but it only has a double bed, there are a couple of other hotels but both riders are very reluctant to leave the hotel Dani and Vale can return to and eventually they agree with the man. Marc lets Luca go into the elevator first before he steps in and when they walk out to their room Luca suddenly stops, making Marc almost bump into him. The Spaniard looks at him and sees the Italian looking at the door to Dani and Vale's room, arms hugging himself again.

"Luca..."

"They'll be ok, right?"

"They'll be ok, come on."

Without thinking Marc places his arm around Luca's back and guides the Italian inside the room and to the couch where he sits him down, sitting down besides him, hand rubbing his back. When Luca heaves a breath, a low sob escapes his lips and he shakes his head, closing his eyes. Without really thinking about it Marc pulls the younger in his arms, hands rubbing his back soothingly and slowly rocking him back and forth for several minutes before Luca pulls back and looks at him.

"Thank you." he says softly.

"You're welcome, what do you want to eat?" Marc asks softly.

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat something, Luca."

"I need for Vale to come back."

"And he will, but when he does he will be weak so he will need you to be strong for him."

"That actually makes sense."Luca smiles.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll make some dinner for us."

"Ok." Luca says and looks at Marc.

"I'll wake you when it's ready."

Luca stands up and Marc watches him untill he has closed the door behind him before he leans his head in his hands.

God Marc get a grip on yourself, you're teammate and best friend is missing and could be dead and you're practically drooling over him. Standing up and walking to the kitchen he suddenly remembers he has nothing in the fridge and he contemplates going to Dani's room to see what they have, wondering is he can do that but deciding he wont be hurting anyone with it and when he slowly walks into their room and grabs some things from the fridge he passes the picture of Dani and Vale in front of the fireplace.

Marc picks it up and smiles, he hates to admit Dani does look really happy, big smile around his lips and even a slight blush on his cheeks. Then he looks at Vale, also smiling wide and twinkle in his eyes, eyes that remind him of Luca's crystal ones and he bites his lip, suddenly realizing that Vale would probably kill him for having such thoughts about his half brother. Marc lays the picture back down and walks into his own room and to the kitchen to start dinner.

After about half an hour it's almost done and Marc turns down the heat while he quietly walks into the bedroom, he leaves out the light but because there is a ray of moonlight shining into the room he sees Luca's silhouette under the cover. Slowly he walks up closer, looking at the younger and kneeling next to the bed, for several minutes he just watches him, listens to the steady breathing of the Italian before he softly traces his cheek with a finger. Luca moans and Marc curses when the sound goes straight to his cock, wanting to pull his hand back but Luca grabs his wrist and he locks eyes with the Italian.

"Sorry, sorry,"Marc excuses himself,"dinner is ready."

Before he gives Luca the change he gets up and walks away, leaving a sleepy Luca alone and he hurries to the kitchen to get some plates and cutlery.

"Smells great." Luca says.

Marc turns around smiling and freezes when he sees Luca is only wearing his boxer and a shirt that is just long enough to fall over his thighs. Luca seems to sense Marc staring and he chuckles while he walks up to the Spaniard.

"You're not very good at hiding, you know."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't because my best friend and your brother is missing and here I'm..." Marc suddenly stops talking and sits down on the couch.

"Your what?" Luca says and sits next to him, feet folded underneath himself, turned towards Marc.

"Looking at you like I want to jump you." Marc murmers.

"It's ok, I'm used to it."

"What?"

"Well, let's just say I've never had a.....lack of attention from women, or men for that matter and when they find out you're brother is nine time worldchampion Valentino Rossi everyone wants to be your friend."

"Did you ever give into it?" Marc wants to know, already feeling jealous.

"No, I'm not Vale." Luca smiles.

"I hope Vale isn't like that anymore too, seeing he's with Dani now."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Vale adores him, has been for some time, long before they got together."

"He has?"

"Yeah, he has, he's never told me but I know him, I see the way he looks at Dani."

"What way is that?"

"The way you just looked at me." Luca says.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Marc says softly and focusses on his plate.

"S'okay, really, you know, I've always found you to be handsome."

"You have?"Marc says, smiling but still not looking at the Italian.

"Yeah, beautiful eyes, gorgeous smile, and I'm sure that underneath those clothes your hiding a magnificent body."

Marc almost chokes in his food, coughing violantly and eventually he has to place his plate on the table, standing up to fetch a glass of water in the kitchen and Luca chuckles while he continues eating his food.

The rest of the evening Marc tries everything he can to not blush everytime Luca looks at him, which is a lot and Marc can't help but think the Italian is doing it on purpose, Luca, who is all to aware of that decides to have merci on him and focusses back on the tv again starting small talk and smiling when he knows Marc is feeling at ease again.

 

"So,"Marc says, when the movie is over,"you take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Don't be ridecoulous, the bed is big enough we can share." Luca says.

"I don't know...." 

"Afraid you can't controll yourself," Luca says, smirk around his lips while looking at Marc who blushes and looks away,"sorry, I'm just saying, we're both adults here, right?"

"Right."

Both walk into the bedroom, lamps by the bedside on and while Luca starts undressing Marc quickly turns around, undressing untill he is only wearing his boxer and when he turns around Luca is already lying on his side, head supported by his hand while looking at Marc.

"I knew I was right,"he smiles,"you are beautiful."

"Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Oh come on Marc,"Luca says, rolling his eyes,"I promise I'll behave, or do you want to build a wall of pillows?"

"No, no I'm sorry."

Marc takes the edge of the sheet and slides underneath it, lying on his back and pulling the sheet up to his chin, staring at the ceiling.

"No goodnight kiss then?" Luca asks.

"Luca..."

"It was a joke, Marc, god...relax, ok? I'll stay on my side, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Luca turns around to lie on his side, back to Marc and the Spaniard turns his head to look at him, skin smooth and tanned, rolling on his side to towards him, hand reaching out but pulling back immediatly when he realizes what he's doing before he rolls on his other side, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

Luckily for Marc, he falls asleep pretty quickly and when he wakes up the sun is already shining and when he wants to stretch and moves just the slightes an arm tightens around his waist, pulling him closer. Marc freezes, realizing Luca probably turned in the night and curled himself around Marc, even their legs touch and Marc closes his eyes and curses and when he feels soft puffs of breath in his neck he shivers and he can already feel his body responding to Luca's closeness. 

Marc takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and when he succeeds he allows himself to think about this, it feels good actually, to feel Luca so close.

"You don't only look beautiful but you also feel good." Luca murmers and moves his fingers over Marc's chest, his bare chest.

"Luca.."

"Sshh, just a little while longer, please?"

Luca snuggles closer against Marc's back and to his horror he feels Luca's erection against his back, feeling his own cock grow rapidly. 

This is wrong, this is só wrong, Marc thinks, but it feels só good.

Yet Marc squirms his way out of Luca arms, nearly falling out of bed and he sit's up, looking at Luca who looks at him too.

"I wouldn't have done anything, if you didn't wanted it." the younger says, voice sounding soft.

Marc takes a deep breath looks at Luca, lying on his side and he cups Luca's cheek.

"It's not that I don't want to, but the situation we're in, both worried for someone, scared, finding comfort in each other, leaning on each other, it's normal to have these feelings, I just think it's better that we find Dani first. And Vale, ok? And when we do, because we will find them, alive, we can always...you know."

"Ok." 

"You can sleep a bit longer while I get breakfast."

Luca nods and closes his eyes and slowly Marc moves away but suddenly Luca grabs his wrist stopping him.

"At least give me a kiss."

"Luca.."

"Just a kiss, as a preview."

Marc smiles and licks his lips before he leans in closer and their lips meet in a soft kiss, it's slow and carefull but when Luca turns his face and slips his tongue over Marc's lips Marc can't help but moan and open up. Tongues find each other and curl around each other and breathless they let go. 

"Wow."Marc breathes.

Luca chuckles and leans back.

"Go get breakfast, shoo." he says and turns around.

Marc laughs and stands up before he leaves to get something to eat.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter in this story, Vale and Dani are found and Marc and Luca have some 'fun' ;)

"Hey, you're up." 

Marc says surprised when he comes back half an hour later with breakfast and sees Luca sitting before the tv.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep without you."

"What?"

Marc sits down next to the younger and hands him some eggs and bacon.

"Sounds weird I know, I just know that your presense makes me calm, makes me feel....safe." Luca shrugs.

Marc smiles while they watch the news about the rescue mission on tv and when Luca is done eating, he places his empty box on the table, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them.

"Are we going to watch this the whole day?" he says.

"There's little else we can do, we'll be better informed here then when we go out and stay near the hospital and we would also be at risk of being recognized."

"Yeah but....how do we know if they have brought in Vale? Or Dani?"

"I can make a call, explain it to them, that Dani and Vale are missing and that we don't want to linger around there for fear of being recognized."

"You'll think they will keep us posted?"

"I hope so."

After Marc has finished breakfast he takes his phone and walks through the room while he calls the hospital and luckily the nurse is understanding and promises to call them if either Dani or Vale are brought in. When Marc turns towards Luca he sees the younger has laid his head on the armrest of the couch, arms hugging himself and Marc feels a wave of sadness for him, slowly he walks to the couch and sit's on his knees before him.

"Hey,"he says softly and Luca looks at him,"it's gonna be ok, I know it's hard, this waiting, but it will end."

Luca just looks at him, eyes empty, sad, also a bit of fear and Marc shuffles closer.

"Come here."

Luca sit's up straight and Marc slips between the Italian's legs and his arms circle the youngers waist and he pulls him close, Italian's arms around his neck and Marc soothingly rubs his back.

"It's ok, I've got you." Marc whispers.

For a moment they just sit like this, Marc keeps on rubbing his back while Luca concentrates on his breathing and his touch untill he is calm again.

Slowly taking some distance he smiles when he sit's back again.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Marc does his best to keep Luca occupied during the day, taking about his childhood and listening when Luca tells him how it's like to grow up in Vale's shadow and how he ended up as one of the academy riders, that it's not because he's Vale's half brother but because he was very promising as a junior. Eventually the get to the year he had in Moto2, the races and during their talk he starts giving him some advise, leaning this way a bit more or braking a bit later and when Marc looks at the clock he is surprised it's already three o'clock. When suddenly Marc's phone rings, he reaches out and answers.

"What?" Marc says and looks at Luca,"yes of course, we're on our way."

Marc hangs up the phone and Luca looks at him eyebrows raised.

"They found them."

"They did?"

"Yes, come on."

When they reach the hospital they are approached by a older woman immediatly.

"Marc and Luca?" she asks.

Both look at each other questiongly.

"It's ok, I talked to you on the phone." she clarifies.

"Oh, ok, where are they?"

"Well, mr Rossi is just down the hall, he's consious, broke his arms tho so they are putting it in a cast."

"And Dani?" Marc asks.

"Yes, uhm...mr Pedrosa's situation is a bit different,"she says and Marc's face drains from all color,"he's on ICU."

"What?" tears form in Marc's eyes and he feels how Luca takes his hand in his.

"He's on ICU, he is unconsious, pulse was very weak, actually barely there, they've applied heart massage and used an oxegen mask to get enough oxegen in him for the heartbeat to get stronger, that's all I know."

"Where is ICU?" Marc asks.

"Fourth floor."

"Ok, thank you."

The nurse walks away while Marc runs his hands through his hair, closing his eyes and trying to get his breathing under controll and stop the tears from falling.

"Hey,"Luca says and Marc opens his eyes to look at him,"you want me to come with you?"

"No, no you go to Vale."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, just go see your brother."

"Ok, I'll come as soon as I can."

Marc nods and Luca wants to turn but suddenly he wraps his arms around Marc and hugs him close before he looks at him and turns to leave. Marc slowly walks towards the elevator and when he get's out on the fourth floor he follows the signs ICU untill he finds himself in a corridor where he is stopped by a nurse.

"Can I help you?"

"Uhm...I'm looking for Dani,"Marc says but the nurse frowns,"sorry, mr Pedrosa?"

"Oh, right, he's just down the hall on the right, you're Marc Marquez right?"

"Yes."

"Well, normally we don't allow anyone with a patient on ICU that isn't family but seeing his family isn't here I think I can make an exception this time."

"Thank you."

Marc slowly walks towards the end of the hall, looking inside through the glass windows but with the last one he finds what he is looking for. Dani laying in a bed, arms above the sheet, head bandaged, and slowly he sit's down on a chair next to the bed. Marc carefully picks up on of Dani's hands to lace their fingers together before he looks around the room. He is hooked up on so many wires Marc lost count halfway and at the wall hangs some sort of light box with x-rays of which Marc can see represent Dani's skull but has now idea of what it means and he looks at Dani again. 

 

Marc has no idea how long he's been sitting there when he suddenly is startled awake by a door sliding open. When he looks up he sees Valentino Rossi standing, arm in a sling, some cut's on his arms but further he seems okay. For a moment Marc is convinced the Italian doesn't see him but suddenly Vale looks at Marc and the look in the nine time worldchampion's eyes breaks his heart. It's emptyness, lost, despair, fear, at the same time.

"I uhm..."Marc clears his throat and get's up, Dani's hand slipping from his,"I'll leave you alone."

Without saying a word, Vale watches him leave and Marc just wants to slide open the door when he hears a voice saying his name and he looks over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Vale says, voice sounding horse.

Marc frowns, not really knowing what he means and Vale smiles faintly.

"Luca told me what you did, that you kept him calm, gave comfort and supported him, thank you for that."

"Oh, well, you're welcome."

"You know,"Vale continues,"there was something in his eyes when he talked about you, something in his voice that told me he really likes you."

"I like him too, a lot."

"If Luca is going to be a one night thing for you I can tell you know, I'll kill you."

"It's not." Marc reassures him.

Marc leaves the room and watches through the glass how Vale walks around the bed, hand reaching out to cup Dani's cheek and the Italian leans in to place a soft kiss on his lips before he sit's down in the chair Marc just vacated, lacing their fingers together. Vale slides the chair closer, elbow of his good arm leaning on the bed and kissing the Spaniards hand before he places it against his cheek.

"Hey." 

Marc jumps and lays his hand over his heart in shock.

"Jesus, Luca." he breaths.

"Sorry," he says and watches how his brother shrugs off the sling so he can weave his fingers through Dani's hair,"we talked to a doctor about his condition, Dani's I mean."

"And?"

"Well, he's not in any danger, his brain and heart just got too little oxygen so they will keep him asleep untill tomorrow morning to give him time to heal."

"Thats good."

"Yeah it is,"Luca nods,"they look so.....I don't know, natural like that, the way Vale is looking at him, touching him, it's like he belongs there, next to Dani side."

"I know, it does." Marc smiles.

Luca slowly laces his fingers with Marc and the Spaniard looks at him.

"Let's go back to the hotel, he'll be fine, Vale is with him, he's in good hands."

"Ok."

While they are walking to the entrance Luca's stomach begins to rumble and Marc laughs.

"Maybe we should grab some food on the way."

"Sounds like a plan."

"How about sushi?"

"I've never had sushi before."

"You'll love it."

 

Fifteen minutes later finds the two sitting on the couch and Luca warily eyes the content of his container.

"I don't know, Marc."

"At least try it, if you don't like it, I can always get you something else."

"Ok."

"Here."

Marc reaches him two chopsticks that he take but he make no move to start eating while Marc is already eating his. Luca sighs and tries to hold the chopstick like he once saw on tv, carefully grabbing a piece with it an lifting it but it barely left the container before it slips and falls back into the container. He tries again a couple of times but with the same result, evantually resulting in the piece falling to the floor. Marc chuckles and picks it up, throwing it away before places his container and chopsticks away and moving in closer to Luca.

"Here, you have to hold them like this,"Marc says and shows Luca how to keep them between his fingers,"try again."

One arm moves to rest his hand on the back of the couch behind Luca and the other comes to rest in his lap, eyes watching how he pick up a piece of sushi and brings it to his mouth, Luca tentivly chews on it, letting the taste fill his senses before he swallows.

"Well?" Marc asks.

"Good, it's good, I guess." Luca says, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Marc get's a smile around his lips and a twinkle in his eyes and Luca can't help but smile too. Then his eyes flicker down and his finger points to something.

"You've a...got a little sauce on your..."

His finger starts to get closer, thumb softly sliding over Luca's lip, getting the sauce of when suddenly Luca turns his head and sucks Marc's thumb inside, tongue curling around the digit while Marc bites his lip at the erotic display before he pulls his thumb out slowly, eyes locking on crystal blue.

"Luca.." he softly says.

Suddenly Luca leans in and kisses soft full lips, Marc's hand comes up to cup Luca's face and he turns it, deepening the kiss. Mouths open up and tongues find each other, curling around each other and chasing each other. Soft moans fill the air and Luca starts pushing Marc back on the couch and Marc willingly let's himself be pushed down by the younger. Container of food forgotten as it falls to the floor but both don't notice while Luca straddles Marc, hands placed next to the Spaniards head while Marc's hands slip under Luca's shirt and fingers softly carress soft skin. 

"I want you, Marc."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Wordless Marc circles Luca's waist with his arms and lifts him up, walking him to the bedroom and lays him down on the bed, settling between his legs and kissing him while his fingers open his shirt and slide it aside, lips kiss their way down over soft tanned skin while fingers move further down and open his jeans, slowly pushing it from his hips to reveal a half hard cock and without warning Marc swallows him whole.

"Oh my god." Luca breaths and arches his back, fingers slipping in his hair.

Marc keeps sucking him untill he is completly hard and then sit's up, hands taking the hem of his shirt and he pulls it up and off before he get's out of his jeans and boxer. Luca reaches his hands out to Marc and the Spaniard leans over him to kiss him, Italian's fingers slowly moving up over Marc's skin leaving a trail of fire behind.

"I'm going to get something but I will be right back."

Before Luca has the chance to reply Marc get's up from the bed and walks into the bathroom, grabbing some lotion and when he walks back into the bedroom he stops dead in his tracks. Luca has gotten under the cover but it is barely hiding him, lying on his side, head supported by his hand and he lays the cover back, exposing himself completly to Marc.

"You are so beautiful." Marc says while walking to the bed and getting in, pulling Luca towards him and kissing him.

Marc takes his time opening Luca up for him, knowing this is his first time and wanting to make it good for him and when he has three fingers inside Luca's hole, twisting and turning and transforming the Italian into a wanton mess, Marc withdraws them and leans over the younger. He takes his erection in his hand and lines himself up against his opening, slowly pushing inside but Luca is done with being patient and he curls his legs around Marc's waist and locks his ancles on his back, pulling the Spaniard in and both moan. 

"Damn, Luca..."Marc breaths,"I wanted to take this slow...."

He places his hands next to his head while Luca's hands frame his face and pull him in for a long deep kiss.

"No, take me hard."

"I'll hurt you."

"Don't care."

"But..."

"No, no but's, I want you to fuck me into the matrass and make me scream."

Marc shivers with the words and he closes his eyes for a moment trying to get his thoughts in order, trying to understand what the younger is asking of him before he opens his eyes and looks at crystal blue's that have turned a shade darker but are still as beautifull. Slowly Marc pulls out almost all the way before shoving himself completly inside Luca with a powerfull thrust making the younger release a howl, fingernails digging into Marc's shoulders while the Spaniard keeps ramming inside the younger, bed creaking under the force of it, Luca places his feet on the matrass to lift his hips up, it's hard almost brutal but Luca loves it, breathing getting harder and moans louder. Marc's fingers slip in Luca's hair and he pulls, forcing his head back and Marc leans down to kiss his neck while the relentless thrusts go on, abusing the youngers prostate over and over turning Luca in a panting, moaning mess. Luca's hands move down and he grabs Marc's asscheeks, pulling him closer wanting to feel him even deeper and Marc's hand moves down to curl his fingers around Luca's shaft, movement in time with his thrusting and it only takes a couple of jerks to make the younger cum over his hand. 

Marc let's him go and hooks his fingers in Luca's knee, pulling up his leg and laying it over his shoulder, canting the Italian's hips up and thrusting a couple of times hard and deep before his whole body tenses and he feels his seed filling Luca up, teeth biting the Italian's neck to muffle his screams.

Luca's fingers lovingly carress Marc's back up and down untill the Spaniard lifts his head and looks at Luca who looks back at him smiling.

"Shit." he laughs.

Luca laughs too and winches when Marc slips out of him while laying down besides him, fingers lacing together between their sweaty body's. 

 

The next morning they wake up from Marc's phone ringing and the Spaniard blindly reaches out for it, seeing Vale's name in the display and he opens the message.

"He's awake." is the simple statement.

Marc quickly wakes up Luca and fifteen minutes later they walk into the room, seeing Dani still lying down and hooked to some wires but not nearly as much as the day before. Vale next to his bedside, fingers laced together and by the looks of it the Italian has spent the night there.

"You're awake!" Marc says.

"Yes I am." Dani chuckles.

"Are you ok?"

"Well, I still need to stay here for at least a week, but I'll be fine."

"Good, that's really good to hear."

"Thank you for coming."

"Yeah sure, you would have done the same for me."

"I would."Dani says.

"I guess our accident caused for something good to happen." Vale suddenly says, nodding at the joined hands of Marc and Luca.

"You mean that?" Marc asks, confused.

"After what happened to Dani and me, I almost lost the most important thing in my life,"Vale says and pauses to place a kiss on the Spaniards hand before he looks at Marc again,"it made me realize life can be so short, especially with what we do, risking our lives everytime we go out on track and thát made me realize you have to make the most of your life off track, that you have to grab on to everything that makes you happy and hold it close. So you and Luca.....I think I can handle that on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You make him happy, Marc, be good to him, cause if you break his heart I will break your legs." 

"Vale!" Dani says shocked.

"I won't, I promise,"Marc quickly says,"if you promis me to take care of Dani."

"I will."

"Ok, then we have an agreement,"Marc says,"so, I guess this is goodbye then."

"It's ok, Marc,"Dani says, sensing his hesitation,"you can go home, I appreciate you coming here but I'm in very good hands."

"I know, I guess you won't be racing in Brno?"

"I don't think so,"Dani says and looks at Vale,"but I'll be there for other reasons."

"Good, I'll see you there then."

With that Marc and Luca say goodbye and walk back to the hotel.


End file.
